1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to balloon products, and in particular to such products formed by attaching individual balloons together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts have been made over the years to provide balloon products, especially toy balloons emulating familiar three-dimensional shapes, such as those of animals. One example is given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,663. Although substantial advances have been made in the art of forming three-dimensional shapes from a single balloon, balloon products formed by the joinder of two or more individual balloons have become commonplace in many channels of trade. One example of such a balloon is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,353. Provisions are made for mechanically interlocking two balloons together, by providing a slot formed in one balloon, for receiving a finger-like member extending from another balloon.